unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elena Fisher
How to source You didn't ask me, but to source/reference do the following: (Important Note - don't put any of the spaces I put in) At the end of the statement, put < ref > After that insert the link to the source. Then finish the reference with < / ref > If there is not already a list of references at the bottom of the page, create one by creating a new header "References" Below that header put reflist Remember no spaces! Samuelcd - talk 11:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Elena article I already explained when I reverted it. See: http://uncharted.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elena_Fisher&diff=40829&oldid=40828 No, we don't want articles to be dragged out. Dragged out is just unnecessary infromation, that's why it's called "dragged out". Article info just needs to get to the point, not include every intricate detail of a scene and quote them on everything. You're not wrong to be adding it, and it's good that you want to expand the article and include as much info as possible, but it's just not needed when it drags it out. As I said, all characters articles are already in need of a serious re-write to improve the grammar etc. NT92 15:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Your definition of "super detailed" seems to be an almost word-for-word interpretation. Lol. Anyway, it can stand for now, but the entire article (as well as the other characters) will be edited in time to iron out all the grammar issues. NT92 16:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Just to put you straight, if something is reverted or deleted, you can't just re-add it, like you say "it'll come straight back". Reasons that edits are deleted include bad grammar, general pointlessness etc, so if your edits fall into those categories, they will be removed and will not be coming back. When the article is cleaned up, it will be rewritten from scratch. NT92 16:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No aggression. And are you sure you ot an A? No offense, but after reading your edits I was starting to wonder whether or not English was your first language. NT92 17:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ...Hmm, didn't really understand what you're going on about so I'm just going to laugh it off. Happy editing. NT92 19:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Right. I'm gonna step in to end this edit war, as neither of you can be impartial in this. As long as the info is relevant to Elena, it has a place in her article. It seems to me that your original edit was undone wrongly, and instead of reverting a good edit, NT probably should have just edited out parts that don't belong. Make sure your stuff is relevant, and it shouldn't be removed from the page. And if you're going to use game guides as a source, please state this by adding in a source tag like this: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception official game guide after the reference. Thanks. --Klock101 01:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Elena's page As long as the info is relevant to her character, you can add it to the page. Just remember, we don't need a plot summary of any game on her page, just a synopsis of Elena's role in it. --Klock101 04:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) if u can help i would like to know if u can add friends on here most people has been trying to be asses to me Right, sorry don't know. Excuse me. What's your ID? I'm Elena. That's my real name too. Elena Fisher. Or Elena Drake if you want. Umm... Hello I am just asking as a fan....Ummm.....what was your first impression of Nate when you first met?